La Película de Terror
by girlonfire91
Summary: Fue entonces cuando a Peeta casi le da un ataque de corazón, al notar que ella se puso a su lado se giro, y la vio así, tal y como el se había imaginado tantas veces, el cabello mojado, gatas de agua escurriéndose por todo el cuerpo, casi acariciándole la piel. El se quedo hipnotizado mirándola. Ella lo noto y se giró hacia el.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia la he adaptado a los personajes de los Juegos del Hambre.**

**Disfrútenla**

**La película de terror**

Era un día gris, lluvioso. Las gotas de agua bajaban por la ventana de su cuarto como tímidas, cuidadosas de no causar daño alguno a su paso. Temerosas de ir por el camino equivocado. Como la bella joven que las miraba a su paso por el vidrio, tumbada en la cama, pensando una vez mas en aquel muchacho.

Katniss no hacia mucho que lo había decidido, aquello no podía continuar así. Peeta y ella no paraban de pelear, se tenían miedo, se hacían daño mutuamente. Y todo por el estúpido orgullo, el de ambos.

Ella reconocía que no todo lo que Peeta le hacia o decía estaba bien. Pero tenia que reconocer que ella tampoco se comportaba de forma correcta. En fin, que todo aquello la estaba empezando a hartar, además, en el fondo ella quisiera que en el capitolio no le hubieran hecho tanto daño, ya no era su Peeta ese que la amaba desde siempre y que estaba dispuesto a dar la vida por ella, ahora era como un extraño en el que no podía confiar, se imaginaba como hubieran sido las cosas si no hubieran ido al vasallaje de los 25 de nuevo, se habrían casado y serian felices, aunque todo fuera una exigencia de Snow ella sabia que para ella las cosas eran mas reales de lo que parecían, nunca había sentido lo que había sentido con Peeta.

Ya lo había decidido, ella seria quien cedería un poco. Quizás así lo hiciera el también y pudieran llegar a entenderse.

**"Sip, quizás ya solo quede eso por probar",** pensó.

Unos toques en la puerta llamaron la atención de Katniss, haciéndola salir de sus pensamientos.

**-Sí. Quien es.** -Ella lo sabia perfectamente quien era, pues inmediatamente su corazón se puso a latir furiosamente, síntoma evidente que Peeta se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta.

**-Soy yo puedo pasar?**

**- Pasa, que quieres.** -Le pregunto ella poniendo la cara mas dulce que pudo encontrar.

**-Yo.. este... solo quería saber si tu también te ibas?**

**- Ir, a donde?**

**- A casa del alcalde. Esta tarde me dijeron que iban a ir por una cena y.. como tu no estabas no sabia si tu también te quedabas.**

Katniss recordó de pronto que es a lo que Peeta se refería.

**-Ups, me olvide completamente. Pues creo que yo me quedare, estoy bastante cansada de haber estado toda la tarde de caza, y todavía tengo que bañare. Sip, creo que me quedo.**

**-Bueno pues entonces bajo a decirle a Sae que nos deje algo hecho para la cena**. Peeta miro a Katniss y se quedo sin habla. Ella estaba sonriendo. Pero no era una sonrisa de circunstancias, era una sonrisa sincera y amable, casi angelical.

**-No te preocupes no tengo mucha hambre el día de hoy. -**Katniss se levanto y se acercó a el manteniendo aquella sonrisa que sabia que a Peeta le encantaba.

**-Katniss tienes que comer algo, últimamente no te estas alimentando muy bien.- **Katniss se quedo pensando en las palabras de Peeta y no sabia como responder a lo que el le estaba diciendo.

**-Esta bien, pero comeré, quiero que tu prepares la cena, podrías? **

Peeta se quedo atónito ante su petición y sin pensarlo mucho de dijo:

**-S..Sip... Cla.. claro, Katniss, bajare a decirle a Sae que no prepare nada.**

**-Ok- le sonrío gustosamente y salió hacia el comedor- no hace falta que bajes ya voy yo.**

-**Katniss** - murmuro el joven. Aun sin moverse del sitio recordó la sonrisa de su prometida. "Que hermosa es cuando sonríe de esa forma, que le pasara que esta de tan buen humor con migo. Da igual, prefiero que este así, aun podremos pasar una velada en paz" Ante aquel pensamiento el se ruborizo y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

La tarde paso rápida, mientras Sae arreglaba la casa y Haymitch estaba sentado bebiendo y viendo la televisión.

Katniss paso el resto de la tarde en su habitación, pensando a veces, dibujando, o escribiendo en su diario. Peeta por su parte estaba en la cocina y aun no se acababa de creer la reacción de Katniss frente a lo que el había dicho, pensó que iban a tener otra de las tantas peleas por que ella no se alimentaba bien después de volver al 12. Algo pasaba, no era propio de Katniss aquel carácter, aunque el se podría acostumbrar a que fuera así.

Recostado en la encimera de la cocina meditaba sobre esto y más, cuando la puerta corrediza de la cocina se abrió.

Era Sae.

**- Peeta, querido, nos vamos ya. De seguro que no te quieres venir?**

**- No Sae, estoy algo cansado y quiero reposar.-** Le contesto el con una gota de sudor en la cabeza. Y es que no pensaba que fuera seguro ir a es cena, no quería tener ningún tipo de contacto con el capitolio no por el momento, ya les habían hecho mucho daño a los dos.

**- Cuida a Katniss pues. Adiós.**

**- Adiós Sae.**

Y esta se fue tan sonriente como vino. "No se como puede llevar tan bien vivir en una casa de locos como es esta, y ella siempre tan amable" pensó el. Al poco rato se oyó la puerta de abajo cerrarse y a Katniss deseando a todos feliz cena, luego se oyeron pasos por la escalera, y la puerta se volvió a abrir, pero esta vez el rostro era diferente al de antes.

Katniss respiro profundamente y entro en la habitación de Peeta con una profunda sonrisa.

-**Peeta, voy a poner la mesa que ya es tarde**.- Después el tono de su voz cambio a uno más tímido- **Esto... te apetece... pues eso...que ...después de cenar.. ver una película conmigo? No me gustaría quedarme sola viéndola.**

**- Otra vez estas viendo las escenas de los juegos?**

Katniss asintió con la cabeza.

**-Pero si sabes que enseguida tienes miedo?**

Katniss pareció molestarse un poco ante el comentario, pero rápidamente supo calmarse y tomárselo por el lado bueno, después de todo era verdad, y el no parecía estar reprochándoselo para hacerla enfadar.

Así que cerro los ojos y saco la lengua de forma infantil.

**-Lo se, pero no puedo evitarlo, en el fondo me gusta mirarlas. Es como un reto más para mi,. No eres el único que le gustan los retos.**

**-Bueno, me quedare a mirarla contigo si es eso lo que quieres**- Peeta le contesto con una amplia sonrisa la cual hizo enrojecer a la joven," si ella se porta tan amable con migo yo no debo ser menos con ella, me encanta que se porte así, disfruto mucho de su compañía"

**-Ok, pues me voy a poner mesa para cenar ahora, me ayudas?**

**- Sip, claro.**

Los dos bajaron a cenar. La cena fue muy placentera para ambos, no pararon de charlar de temas sin importancia, pero estaban alegres, alegres de que pudieran tener una velada sin peleas, sin presiones, pero sobretodo juntos.

Después de cenar Katniss decidió irse a dar una ducha. Así que dejo a Peeta recogiendo la mesa y fue a disfrutar de un relajante baño.

Peeta recogió la mesa con normalidad y una vez hubo terminado enchufo la televisión para ver si se podía distraer un rato mientras Katniss estaba en la ducha. "**En la ducha..."** pensaba el. Se la imaginaba, su suave piel acariciando el agua, gotas de agua rodando por su suave piel, y su cabello mojado que la hacia verse completamente hermosa. El se ruborizaba mientras pensaba en esto, y decidió que seria mejor concentrarse en la televisión pues de lo contrario era posible que el muto despertara, no pudo evitar pensar en que seria de la vida de Katniss si Gale estuviera con ella, y un profundo dolor empezó a recorrerle el cuerpo ¿donde estaría en estos momentos?. Ya hacia varios meses que no sabia nada de el. Después del ''accidente'' de Katniss con la presidenta Coin, no había sabido mucho de el. En donde se encontraría ahora Gale?

Y pronto lo vio, primero pensó q sus ojos le estaban jugando una mala pasada pero pronto comprobó que no era así. Y allí lo vio, en un reportaje que emitía la televisión sobre las alcaldías de los distritos y los cambios que se estaban haciendo. El presentador estaba en primera vista, y Gale estaba siendo entrevistado como el jefe de seguridad y operaciones del distrito 2.

**-Katniss, ven, mira quien sale por televisión.**

Katniss estaba todavía en el baño, pero al oír el grito de Peeta, enseguida se enredo una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y salió corriendo hacia el comedor.

**-¡Que pasa Peeta que gritas así?**

-**No nada-** le dijo el sin haberla mirado aun-** mira quien sale por televisión.**

Katniss entonces lo vio y se arrodillo al lado de Peeta riendo.

**-Sí es Gale, hace mucho no sabia de el, espero que se encuentre bien.**

**-No te importa que se quede en el distrito 2?**

**-No, es mejor así, aun me es difícil entender que Prim murió a manos de un artefacto diseñado por el-**le dijo cuando sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas.

**-Sabes que no fue su intención, el no sabia que lo iban a usar contra Prim.**

**-Pero lo diseño para matar a otra gente, Peeta, se supone que eso era lo que teníamos que evitar.**

**-Por eso estas conmigo, porque no puedes amar a Gale porque mato a tu hermana?-**le dijo el con rabia en los ojos sintiendo como el muto que llevaba en su interior empezaba a salir **-Katniss aléjate, vete de aquí, corre!**

**-No! No te voy a dejar en esto solo, para eso querías que viera la televisión? Para que peleáramos como siempre! –**y no pudo evitar que sus lagrimas salieran desconsoladamente por su rostro.

-**Katniss**!

Fue entonces cuando ella empezó a cantar, no sabia porque lo hacia, solo que la hacia sentir bien, y sabia que a el también, poco a poco vio como su mirada se fue normalizando y su rostro no mostraba ese gesto de dolor, en ese momento Katniss se dio cuenta que aun estaba solo en toalla y se ruborizo casi de inmediato.

Fue entonces cuando a Peeta casi le da un ataque de corazón, al notar que ella se puso a su lado se giro, y la vio así, tal y como el se había imaginado tantas veces, el cabello mojado, gatas de agua escurriéndose por todo el cuerpo, casi acariciándole la piel. El se quedo hipnotizado mirándola. Ella lo noto y se giró hacia el.

**-Peeta.**

-...- Peeta no era capaz de decir nada. Tanta belleza le había pillado desprevenido.

**- Peeta me vas a hacer ruborizar mas si sigues mirándome así... ya te encuentras bien?**

**- Per...perdón...Katniss. Es solo que yo...yo...estas así...es… Estas bonita.**

Peeta no se creyó lo que acababa de decir, lo había dicho. Y era lo mas cierto que había dicho en todo su vida, ella se veía preciosa.

A Katniss le dio un vuelco el corazón al oír tales palabras salir de Peeta. Le gustaba el giro que había dado su relación con el desde que decidió ser más amable y permisiva, pero si en esos momentos no rompía la escena aquello podría dar otro giro un tanto más peligroso, y más contando la poca ropa que llevaba puesta ella en esos momentos.

**-Gra...gracias, por el cumplido Peeta. Yo e...esto... mejor me pongo algo más. Bajo enseguida con la película.**

Katniss se dispuso a levantarse pero antes se volvió hacia Peeta y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla- **gracias una vez más por el cumplido, me alegra que hayas vuelto.**

Y desapareció por las escaleras.

El joven se llevo una mano a la mejilla, acariciando la zona besada, como si los labios de ella aun estuviesen allí y pudieran sentir las caricias. En su rostro apareció una sonrisa de felicidad y su cara se ilumino.

**-Katniss...-** murmuro.

Vaya si estaba resultando una noche ideal, pensaba Katniss. Todavía estaba roja por lo sucedido momentos antes, pero en su cara se reflejaba la misma felicidad que en la del muchacho que la esperaba ansioso de volver a ver esos grandes ojos, abajo.

Katniss se dispuso a poner el pijama, pero no lo encontró. Recordó que Sae hoy había hecho la colada, y con lo estaba lloviendo la ropa de seguro que no se había secado, ni que estuviera en su antigua casa en la veta donde ponían la ropa a secar afuera, no como en esta nueva casa en la aldea de los vencedores que tiene un cuarto especial para todo. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y fue hacia el de su madre, busco su pijama, pero recordó que le había enviado con Haymitch la mayoría de sus pertenencias.

Se quedo un poco pensativa, "quizás podría coger algo de Peeta, una camisa suya me vendría lo suficientemente grande como para camisón, y si se lo explico supongo que no le importara". Fue hacia su cuarto, y abrió el armario de Peeta, no había mucha ropa, pues a el también le había pillado la colada de Sae, pero distinguió una camisa azul de manga corta que le podía ir bien. Se la puso y sus sospechas se cumplieron. Le iba a la perfección, le llegaba un poco más abajo de las nalgas, y así no se tendría que poner unos pantalones cortos, pues estaría en las mismas. Y se podía cerrar a medida con un el cinturón, y así ajustársela a la medida de su cintura, que pese a ser más delgada en la cintura a comparación con Peeta le quedaba divinamente.

Katniss fue a su cuarto y se quedo mirándose frente al espejo. Iba modelándose el traje mientras posaba para verse mejor. "Tal vez Peeta ya no me encuentra agradable y por eso se ha distanciado tanto, después de todo le he hecho mucho daño, y no merezco ni la mínima gota de compasión" pensaba ella. Decidió que no era hora de ponerse melodramática, que ya dejaría esas cuestiones para mas adelante, porque ahora tenia que bajar a ver los videos de los vasallajes, de seguro que hoy le costaría dormir y tendría pesadillas, pero había de lograrlo, tenia que verla entera. Así que con paso decidido cogió el video que había en su escritorio, una manta y un par de almohadas, para poderse acomodar bien, y bajo abajo en donde Peeta ya la esperaba.

**-Peeta te he cogido una camisa porque Sae hizo colada y cogió mi pijama.**

Peeta la miro un poco sonrojado.

**No pasa nada**- le dijo con una amplia sonrisa **- además... te queda muy bien.**

Katniss sonrío y bajo la cabeza para que el no notara que se sonrojaba también.

-**Este es el video, Katniss?-** pregunto Peeta para romper la tensión.

-**Sip-** le contesto Katniss alegremente, poniendo la cinta en el vídeo.

**-Estas segura, aun tienes tiempo antes de dejarlo correr...**

-**Nooo!,** y perderme la cara de miedo que pondrás Peeta?, **jejejeje, ni hablar.**

**-Pero si la que tienes miedo eres tu!-** se quejo Peeta mientras Katniss le tiraba el cojín que le vino más a mano.

**-Ay!, eso no vale, estaba desprevenido!, ahora veras**- le dijo el mientras cogía otro cojín... y así empezó una lucha de cojines entre risas y plumas que se salían, y que se movían por toda la habitación.

En uno de los ataques Katniss decidió que no estaba dándole casi ni un solo almohadazo a su contrincante así que muy metida en el juego se abalanzó sobre el, haciéndolo tumbar y ella se quedo sentada el su cintura con una pierna a cada lado. A Peeta le cogió tan de sorpresa aquella situación que se desconcertó, y Katniss aprovecho para darle de pleno varias veces con la almohada.

**-Te gane!** -gritaba orgullosa ella, sin querer pensar muy bien en la situación en que estaban.- **No me lo puedo creer**, -entonces ella cambio el tono de voz por uno burlón y pícaro- **he vencido al gran Peeta Mellark.**

**-Aún no Katniss, todavía no me he dado por vencido, a sido un golpe a tu favor pero no has ganado esta pelea-** contesto el también burlonamente.

Ella no comprendió.

Pero enseguida que noto la guardia baja Peeta la tumbó al suelo abrazándola por la cintura para que no cayera mal, y el se colocó a su lado un poco más incorporado evitándole la retirada con su propio cuerpo.

**-Lo... lo reconozco, has ganado Peeta.**

**-Jeje... Ahora, Katniss, quiero mi premio.**

**-Que te propones Peeta..-** Katniss estaba un poco roja, pensando en que podía ser ese premio, y dejando volar su imaginación.

**-Solo quiero que me prometas que te portaras siempre con migo como lo llevas haciendo hoy en día.**

**-Ah! Era eso!** - Katniss se ruborizo ante sus propios pensamientos, "bueno que pena, pensé que querría alguna otra cosa más..."- **Vale, claro que lo haré, pero tu me tienes que permitir hacerlo y no me tienes que hacer enojar.**

**-Ok trato hecho, vemos el video ahora.**

**-Sip, vamos.**

Katniss cogió el mando y puso la película. Se acomodo en su almohada, estirada de cara a la televisión y Peeta aprovecho para rodear le por la cintura y acostarse a su lado. A el le temblaban los brazos, aun no estaba acostumbrado a la complicidad que existía aquella noche entre ellos, "**pero si no aprovecho esta noche para acercarme más ella no lo haré nunca, parece ser el momento ideal**". El se termino de acomodar en la almohada y giro el rostro hacia el de Katniss, que se estaba moviendo. "O no, se mueve, querrá que la suelte!". Pero siguió mirándola, Katniss se estaba acomodando más en su torso, ella se sentía protegida en el, le encantaba aquella sensación de seguridad y protección. Katniss alcanzo la manta y los cubrió a ambos...

**-Es que si no ... tendremos frío, dentro de un rato.**

**-Esta bien, yo ya comenzaba a tener, Katniss**.- Peeta le sonrío ampliamente, en señal de complicidad.

Ambos notaban las piernas del otro, temblorosas bajo la manta, y el calor que desprendían sus cuerpos, y casi podían notar los latidos del corazón del otro, tan apresurados que parecía que se les iba a salir del pecho en cualquier momento. Conforme la película avanzaba ambos se fueron tranquilizando, bueno Katniss se fue asustando cada vez más, y apretándose más y más a su Peeta para buscar protección al miedo del video.

**-Katniss seguro que no quieres quitarlo?**

En ese momento un tributo salía de detrás de un árbol y envestía con el puñal a una jovencita.

**-AHHHHHHH!- grito Katniss,- No! Déjala, ya te dije que para mi es como un reto.**

Peeta suspiro hondo, y la siguió abrazando con fuerza para que ella se sintiera mejor.

El tiempo paso y el video termino.

Katniss y Peeta se quedaron un rato más abrazados, sin decir nada, pero sin querer romper el abrazo que les unía.

**-Has superado la prueba Katniss, enhorabuena!-** Le dijo Peeta con el tono de voz más dulce que encontró.

Katniss se giro hacia él y se ruborizo al encontrarse que solo unos centímetros separaban sus labios de los de su Peeta.

**-Gracias Peeta.**

Peeta sintió una atracción incontenible hacia aquellos dulces labios, quería besarlos, acariciarlos, saborearlos... Ellos se quedaron mirando un instante, el deseo de ambos era el mismo y ya nada podía contenerlo, eran demasiadas ocasiones, demasiados años ocultándolo, era demasiada la pasión y el amor que impregnaba el aire, haciéndoles flotar y desearse. Sus labios al fin se unieron y se besaron por largo rato. Primero tímidamente, como si ninguno de los dos quisiera defraudar o lastimar los finos labios del otro, pero pronto el beso se ahondo, y ambos se besaban con pasión.

Después de un largo rato, rompieron tiernamente el beso y se miraron a los ojos.

**-Eso fue tu premio por haber superado tu reto.**

**-...Peeta...**

**-Sip.**

**-Y si me das otro por haber sido tan amable contigo-** le respondió ella dulcemente. El no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, sintió como su pecho se llenaba de amor al oírla pedir otro beso.

**-Quieres otro premio, pues lo tendrás. Katniss, te amo. Es ese premio suficiente.**

Katniss no quería ponerse a llorar, pero las lagrimas de felicidad luchaban por salir, y sus ojos se pusieron algo vidriosos.

**-Yo... yo también te amo Peeta.**

Peeta esbozo una sonrisa de felicidad.

Katniss le beso nuevamente y después de separarse se dio cuenta de que eran más de las 2 de la madrugada, pues lo ponía en el vídeo.

**-Oh! Peeta, mira la hora que se nos hizo, mañana no podremos levantarnos!**

**-Si, será mejor que vallamos a la cama, vamos Katniss?**

**-Peeta...que...**

El la cogió en sus musculosos brazos y la cargo hasta su cama, en donde la dejo y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

**-Peeta-** le dijo ella cuando el aun estaba agachado después de besarla.

**-Sip.**

**-Tengo miedo de quedarme sola esta noche, y si vienen las pesadillas?**

Peeta esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

**-Sí eso es lo que quieres me quedare contigo esta noche, pero si me prometes que serás una buena chica.**

Katniss se ruborizo ante el comentario.

**-Pee….**

Peeta le puso un dedo en los labios y la beso**. -Katniss ya vengo voy a por el pijama.**

**-Te espero.**

Después de un momento Peeta volvía con una camiseta y unos boxers.

-No te molesta si duermo así, no? Sae también cogió mi pijama.

-**Ven aquí-** le dijo Katniss.

Así que Peeta entro sin dudar entre las sabanas de Katniss y le brazo por la cintura, acomodándose en sus pechos.

**-Se que no son tan grandes como los de otras chicas, pero...**

**-Son perfectos para mi Katniss, no te preocupes, son perfectos, son lo que quiero, perfectos para mi…**

Peeta y Katniss se hundieron en un apasionado beso, ella sintió como iba subiendo la temperatura de su cuerpo, necesitaba mas, lo necesitaba a el, era la única persona en el mundo que podía calmar sus pesadillas, que podía hacerla sentir segura y deseable, tomo la mano izquierda de Peeta y la llevo hacia uno de sus senos y noto como una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, el empezó a masajear por encima de la camisa que llevaba Katniss pero al poco tiempo esa tela que lo separaba de la sedosa piel de la mujer que amaba le empezó a estorbar, así que sin pensarlo dos veces decidió quitarle la camisa que ella vestía, y noto como la sangre empezaba a concentrarse en sus mejillas, sin dudarlo dos veces empezó a besar los senos de Katniss y ella no podía evitar que salieran unos sonidos bastante excitantes de su boca, ella empezó a notar como un bulto en los boxers de Peeta se frotaba contra sus piernas así que decidió llevar su mano hacia el causante de todas esas sensaciones nuevas para ella, pudo sentir el miembro duro de Peeta en sus manos y empezó un vaivén de arriba hacia abajo mientras el con una mano acariciaba su espalda y con la otra se sostenía mientras succionaba sus pechos.

A la mañana siguiente:

**-Peeeta, Katttniss, Ya llegamos!**

No hubo respuesta.

Sae y Haymitch subieron las escaleras y tocaron en la puerta de Katniss. No hubo respuesta así que la abrieron con cuidado, y allí estaban. Los dos abrazados en la cama de Katniss, durmiendo profundamente.

**-Oh! Que lindos se ven**- dijo Sae en voz baja para no despertarlos.

-Desde luego que no perdieron el tiempo- Haymitch no se molesto en que su tono fuera más bajo, no creía que fueran a despertar a juzgar por la ropa tirada por los suelos y los hombros desnudos que ambos asomaban sobre las sabanas esos dos habían tenido una noche demasiado cansada para poderse despertar temprano. Aprovecho y tomo un par de fotos, Sae la regaño un poco, pero ella sabia que era una oportunidad única, además que les guardaría una a ellos para el álbum de fotos, un regalo que les quería hacer en su boda.

FIN


End file.
